Neos Star Route 11
Route 11 Neos Star Route 10 Neos Star Route 12 [[Saga 1:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family|'Route 11':Now it's Time! The new Ally, Taichi!]] is the 11th episode in the series. Short Story Taichi remember the event that happened before he wakes up the next day in his room and was surprised to find that none of his friends remember Yuuma. He also realizes that he has gained the ability to see in the dark and developed increased strength at night. Plot synopsis His destination, the Azurda, Known as Mercuricord, where he will fight in a secret Tournament as he's finally managed to live the life that he and his blood siblings envision. The group is on its way to Altissia for them to sign in for the Tournament. Ryuji check the newly established Galatic Website called "the Phan-Travelist Site" as it shows a lot of lame request. The Ship call the RAD, Raiko Dragmag's car they are using, the Regalia, breaks down in the middle of the Taikode region. After failed attempts in calling for help, they push the car to the nearest service station: Hammerfist Eastern Taikode Town. They meet mechanic Cindy Surim and her grandfather Sid Sophiar, who is acquainted with Tergoku's Grandfather and calls him "Rai". Taichi Nonaki is a Fox-Auraian Hybrid student who work at a restaurant but self-Glorifing male Thugs mistake him for a waiter. One day, Sally Alicia Acorn, the crimson-red haired Fighter of the Mobiutokyo, discovers Taichi and asks her and Ann Phi about his identity. While on his way home from his friends' house, Taichi went to the park where he last met Yuuma, meeting another Fallen Esperian, Dohnaseek, who also attempts to kill Taichi. Dohnaseek successfully injures Issei but before he can deliver the finishing blow, Taichi is rescued by three Fighters, Tergoku, Aguri and Tasuku. The next morning, Taichi discovers both Lishe and himself naked at a Campsite. Lishe wakes up smiling and she explains to him that she is a Ninjor and he is apart of her team as he was heal by her teammate. After the car is repaired, the group heads toward Galdin Quay City from where they plan to take a ferry to Altissia. Midway, they stop at an outpost where Tergoku finds Umbra, one of Yuel's dogs, carrying a notebook with sylleblossoms, the blue flowers native to Yuel's homeland of Tenebrae. Tergoku writes a message back to Luna, and Umbra returns to her with it. Even if Yuel and Tergoku have not seen each other in person since the night before Hinasuki, they have kept in secret correspondence over the years, and both are eager to be reunited. But, A Pure blood Byakko Auraian name Ming is still chasing after Sally. As Sally and Tergoku wound up at a Level 1 nation that's the Size of Japan: Wärter where a Newman/Auraian Hybrid name Solaria is being chase by two Esperian name Miyasato and Kouzuki who using the power of Neos. Tergoku Rush to protect Solaria as he accidentally kiss her and quickly defeated them with the Pulse... As Tergoku carry Solaria in the Jungle; he remember what Sere talk about... Oaths; both a blessing and a curse. On board the ship, the young Female introduced herself as "Sun Seto", and the others begin to say she was also very "lucky." Ryuji appears and confirms that they need a mechanic to fixed Sun's spaceship. According to Shika, Sun is from the Southern Frontier Planet Nebula call Magitopia and wanted to travel around the universe plus a good Navigator. The others fill Sun in on Xehanort's plans and their resistance against them and freeing the Universe before Zarc break free from his seal where they don't even know where it is. Sympathizing with them, she declares that she wants to be a Ninjors. Meanwhile deep in space, a young blonde pure blood Tenkou and A scary cat Penguin travels. She experiences a meteor shower and her ship crash-lands onto Astroia, right in the middle of a fight as Zack, Ann and Rito were fighting a horde of Rinshi. Miraculously, she survives and declares herself to be extremely lucky. Unbeknownst to her, the Ninjors were actually cornered and she opened up a path to safety for them. Battle No battles in this episode. Appearances * Tergoku * Aguri * Tasuku * Chiaki * Ino * Lishe * Taichi * Zack * Sun * Wendy * Sec Notes & trivia * In honor of Final Fantasy 15; Highschool DxD; Uchu Sentai Kyuranger and; Valkyrie Drive. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family